


Not Too Late

by Saraste



Series: Holiday fics 2017 [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas Party, Fluff, M/M, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 12:24:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12935214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saraste/pseuds/Saraste
Summary: Harry accidentally wanders under a mistletoe.





	Not Too Late

Harry doesn’t notice the mistletoe until it's too late, until he's already under it.

 

‘Lost your way, Potter?’ Draco Malfoy asks and it's everything and nothing like it's ever been between them, except where it's not, because they never got this. The heat has always sizzled under the surface, now it's boiling over.

 

‘I have a first name, you know,’ Harry says as Draco corners him better under the mistletoe, grabs at his robes, presses his back against the doorframe. 

 

‘I don’t care unless it's  _ mine _ .’

 

‘You’re drunk,’ Harry gasps, not flinching away from Draco’s questing hands, unable to look away from the grey eyes gazing at him so intently.

 

‘Quite likely, but you'll kiss me anyway, it's a must, now.’

 

Draco’s breath is hot in his cheek as he leans in and in a moment Harry forgets all else as he's thoroughly ravished right there under the mistletoe during a Ministry of Magic Christmas party. They make the front page when an over-eager reporter happens by them some ten minutes later.

 

Harry gives devout thanks for that mistletoe all the rest of his life, because it gave him his future, Draco always denies he put the mistletoe there himself, and it was all better late than never in any case.


End file.
